What's Happening?
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Things change. Everyone knows this. Yet two ghost hybrids wish it was just an old saying. With new enimies and emotions the two ghost will learn just how true those two words are.
1. Chapter 1

**Wow. My first fan fiction! Hope you like. And trust me, if I owned Danny Phantom, I would've turned it into a mature audience show due to there being a lot of yaoi and X-rated material between Vlad and Danny. **

**---**

**Danny stood in front of the mirror. Cuts and bruises of all shapes and sizes covered his body. The most prominent being the blue fingered shaped mark around his neck. Danny was getting ticked at how much Vlad was hanging around. Didn't the fruitloop have major duties to perform. Every moment the mad man got he would attack the young hybrid regardless if the time suited the teen. Each time was rougher than the last. This time Danny barely avoided the magenta energy blast as they had rained around him. **

**He winced as he wrapped the gauze around his abdomen. Sure the wounds only lasted a fraction of the time than they would anyone else but fortunately there were perks to being half ghost. There had to be. He noted that he would half to run to the store to pick up more after school. He quickly pulled over a red turtle neck and made sure the collar was hiding the bruises. **

**Danny walked into the kitchen and saw that Sam and Tucker were already waiting for him. He grabbed a protein bar and bid his family good day as he followed his friends out the door.**

**_**

"**Hey Danny, where were you last night?" Tucker asked as he played on his iPhone. " We tried calling you for movie marathon but we kept getting your voice mail." **

"**Vald paid me a visit as soon as I made it on my street. I know we hate each other but, God, he has to have something else better to do." Danny stated as he played with the neck of his sweater. Winter just barely ended and it was abnormally warm that day.**

"**You're right." Sam said. "He is the major after all. He should be in a meeting or something, rather than beating on a kid."**

"**We're the same age Sam." Danny unwrapped the protein bar and bit into it. It was vanilla, his favorite.**

"**Yeah I know, but compared to Vlad we're children. He is the same age as our parents." Sam defended herself.**

"**What movie are we watching to night?" Tucker asked, his eyes not leaving the electronic device in his hands.**

"**That's another thing that bothers me!" Danny said, "He is the same age as our parents but have you actually got a good look at him? He looks like he's in his late twenties." **

"**I was thinking 'Paranormal State' or maybe we could go to the rental place and chose one there." Tucker blabbed.**

"**Maybe it's a ghost thing Danny. Who knows, maybe the ghost DNA slows down the aging process." Sam guessed. "Anyway, let us know when he attacks you again. Just give us a call and we'll be there to give you a hand."**

"**Or maybe we can watch that Animal Planet thing, they're showing a mess of 'Lost Tapes' and that new show 'The Haunted'. Or we could-" **

"**Shush Tucker." Sam cut the techno geek off.**

**Danny tuned out the two as they started bickering. Vlad was still on his mind. The billionaire man just wouldn't give the boy a break. Ever since he was fourteen the man tried plan after plan to either get the boy on his side or destroy his father. Three years later and the crazy man has only become more and more of a danger. Last summer he almost succeeded in killing his father. Jazz was even becoming a target until Danny's begging for her to leave for an out of state college clicked in. Jazz would call every other night pumping the hybrid for information on his latest fight. **

**Another thing that bothered Danny along with Vlad's agelessness was his abnormal disinterest with the boy's mother lately. It hadn't really started until Danny was sixteen when Vlad's plans lacked the part where he captured Maddie so she would become his bride. Now Vlad's ideas only spun around Danny in some way. This only scared Danny when he thought that maybe he would have to add his mom to Vlad's hit list. He quickly put that out of his mind. **_**Vlad's in love with Mom**_**. **_**He wouldn't dare hurt her. **_**Danny thought. Yet a strange feeling hold him that he was wrong in some way.**

"**DANNY!" A pair of voices called Danny back to the real world. He looked over at his friends who only stared back.**

"**Jezz Danny don't space out like that." Sam said. Her worry expression set in on her face. **

"**Yeah dude." Tucker agreed. "Why are you wearing a turtle neck when it's like eighty-nine out here?"**

"**Huh?" Danny looked down at himself. His black jeans that he traded for his blue pair in the tenth grade went well with the turtle neck. Normally he wore some logo printed tee but lately with more and more battles Danny had to make a wardrobe change. Now there were more long sleeves in his closet now than there have ever been. This shirt was the problem, it made him feel suck up in a way, and it was a little to snug. Or maybe it was just the gauze. "More bruises." Danny left it at that.**

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker continued with their trek to school, chatting here and there. Unknown to them that they were being watched.**

**_**

**Danny sat back in math class. Over the years Danny finally devolved a schedule were he could fit in studying and ghost fighting. He wasn't the top in the class but he definitely wasn't the worst. His lowest grade was a lest a 'C'. Danny finished the problems on the board just before the bell rang. The other teens scurried into the hall jamming their books into their lockers and slamming the doors shut. Each one wanted to get a decent spot in the lunch line. Danny looked for Sam and Tucker as he Made his way to his own metal closet. It was strange, normally at least one of the two would meet up with him. He spun the combinations in and shoved his text books inside just in time to have the door slam shut in his face. Years of experience told Danny it wasn't a ghost but none other than the star football player Dash.**

"**Hey Fenton whacha doin." The blonde sneered, his think hand till on Danny's locker door. Danny tensed as he heard the quarterback speak. Standing at six feet five inches Dash towered over Danny's five foot nine. Even after years of intense ghost fighting Dash's muscles out did Danny's by far. Though Danny did have quite a bit of tone. "You gonna turn around and greet your school's hero."**

**Danny slowly turned his head and peeked up at Dash. Danny hated how Dash still hadn't grown out of being a bully. The football star just couldn't get enough confidence from being good at sports or popular, and Danny was always there making up the difference.**

**Danny blinked calmly. His long eyelashes framing his electric blue eyes. He knew it was only Dash and himself left in the hall. Everyone else had went to lunch or didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. Since last year Danny had begun to fight back went Dash would start to beat on him, and realized he could do the jock some damage. Everyone did. For some reason this only encouraged the jock to push Danny's buttons more.**

"**What do you want Dash? I wanna go to lunch." Danny didn't even bother making eye contact knowing that annoyed the blonde. He was right. Dash frowned and arced an eyebrow. **

"**Wow Fentina, even for an emo you're being bitchy today. What's wrong you on your period or something?" Dash smirked. He knew Danny hated being compared to a girl. "You should get laid, maybe that's what you're needn'." **

**Danny glared at Dash and quickly slipped under the arm that was still resting on his locker door. He began to walk away trying to avoid what would turn into a fight. The wounds from last night should be faded mostly but he knew another would be hell. It also reminded him to pick up the gauze he needed.**

**Danny hadn't taken six steps went the jock grabbed him from behind and threw in on the tile ground. Danny's back throbbed as he knew the black and blue markings were resurfacing on his back. Danny looked up and saw Dash tower over him, the jock's hands rested in the pockets of the sports' jacket he wore. **

"**Look Fenton I was just trying to be nice and all but since you're goin' to be all rude and junk I might as well-" The blonde didn't finish his sentence as he looked up and paled. Danny looked over his shoulder and saw none other than Plasmius. The hybrid floated a few yards away grinning evilly at the two high school students. **

**Danny heard the sharp squeak of sneakers and knew Dash had made a run for it. The younger halfa stood up and allowed the rings to form around his middle and move in opposite directions. Danny Phantom readied himself for another fight.**

"**Oh please Danile don't try and fool me." Plasmius sneered, "I know you're in no condition to fight. Especially after the game we had last night."**

**Danny's eyes narrowed. "You see Plasmius, that's probably what my mom caught wind of so many years ago. That demented part of you is probably what scared her off." Danny tried to take a crack at the older ghost's feelings by using his mother as a weapon. Only to find out it didn't effect the other. **_**That would've worked awhile ago. Why doesn't he chase after Mom anymore?**_** Danny wondered.**

**The older ghost didn't give Danny a chance as he tackled him and fazed them both through each floor until they hit the basement. Danny knocked the taller ghost off and sent a powerful kick in his direction. Plasmius blocked it easily and sent a punch as a reply. Danny was sent flying into the wall fifteen feet behind him. The scrapes from last night were reopening along with some new ones. **

**Danny kicked off the wall and flew at Plasmius. His hands began glowing green as he readied himself an ecto beam for the rival ghost. Luckly hit hit on target but didn't get the effect he wanted. Plasmius faltered back a few but only looked back at Danny with a wild grin.**

"**Amazing Little Badger, you have truly grown into your abilities. Yet they still need some work." Plasmius sent his own beams at the young hybrid who barely missed them. Danny glared back at Vlad's alter ego.**

"**What do you want Plasmius? Don't you have a city to run?" Danny countered with a few kicks and punched, all were met with a block or a dodge. **

"**Don't worry boy, there's a clone taking care of everything." He smirked, "I'm surprised, your little friends aren't here to assist you." Danny landed a kick to Plasmius's chest while the elder planted a punch to the younger's jaw. Danny wiped away the blood as casually as one could in a fight.**

**Danny realized the older ghost was right. If he wanted to finish this fight before sixth period he would need help. Danny zipped past the vampire looking ghost and fazed through the wall. He knew the other hybrid would follow him. He pulled out his cell phone and called Tucker and told his friends to meet him by the football stands. By the time he got there Plasmius nailed him with an energy blast from behind. Danny crashed into the twenty yard line. Just as he came to he saw Plasmius pull out a pair of ecto handcuffs. The ghost stared down at Danny with a manic grin. **

"**What are you planning? What do you want?" Danny groaned out. He tried to turn over and stand up but pain shot through him from the blast just before. Danny grimaced and tried again. Plasmius laughed and grabbed out of Danny's wrist. He taller clapped the cuff on and Danny howled. The handcuffs were shorting out his powers painfully. He reverted back to Danny Fenton when the other cuff clicked in place. His black hair, plastered to his forehead from sweat, hung in his line of vision. As Plasmius picked him up he could see Tucker and Sam running toward the pair. **

"**DANNY!" They shouted together as Plasmius flew off with the beaten teen and turned them invisible. **

**----**

**Hey, thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't to bad. This is the first story I've actually written out side of school assignments- ever. Please give reviews, I really want to know what you thinks and constructive criticism is nice. I'll try and update.**

**Thanks again. ****J **


	2. The Chase

Hey!! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it. Thank you all for the reviews. They were very much needed for my confidence.

As you know I don't own Danny Phantom. Trust me, there would've been a WAY better ending if I did. Or at least Vlad and Danny getting together… yeah.

---

Danny stirred in his passed out state. Vlad looked down at the teen. _So vulnerable. He's almost seems pathetic. _Vlad thought as he approached the juvenile. Danny twitched and murmured every down again. The boy seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort. He tossed and turned on the bed Vlad had laid him on a few hours ago. The boy's parents would be looking for him around now. After all it was nine at night and the man knew how much of a worry wart Maddie could be. Even Jack would be calling a few people to ask about his son.

_The idiot. He could never give this boy what he needs. _Vlad sat on the edge of the mattress and placed his hand on Danny's head. The young halfa had let his hair grow out slightly since freshman year. His body matured also. Though he was still considered small compared to Vlad himself, the teen had added a few inches to his height. Ghost fighting had given him more muscle tone as well. When Vlad has spied on the teen he had caught a few girls staring at him. Danny's looks out did most girls by far. Much to the boy's discomfort. The ghost teen had an air of mystery and melancholy that was so strange it attracted everyone in some way. A haunting allure if it needed a name. Like a fallen angel.

_My angel. _

Vlad knew his feelings for Danny were growing into an unhealthy obsession. It out did his for Maddie, or would've if his still had any feelings for her. What happened with Maddie. He remembered his infatuation with the woman in college and years after. It had taken up an unbelievable amount of his life. It wasn't until Danny and Vlad started to really fight and duel that Vlad's love interest started to dull in his eyes. Before he knew it the idea of Maddie did nothing for him. He knew Danny was just catching up to the idea.

Danny… It all started with him. Each time Vlad saw the halfa his obsession grew. What was with that child. _No he's not a child anymore, not with that body. _Vlad shook that thought away. There was no way he would want the boy in that way. He wanted him as a son. _Just a son. _Vlad defended. He looked down at Danny. The teen was still asleep and the man's hand was still resting on his head. The boy's lips were slightly parted. A soft breath would slide out now and then.

Vlad's lower stomach heated. The man abruptly stood up, stirring he teen a little more but not waking him.

_NO! I won't think of him like that. I only want him as a son. _This confusion fueled Vlad's anger. No one else made him squirm like Danny did, and the boy didn't even try. Maddie didn't even do this to him when he was in love with her. Then again no one else was like Danny. No one could keep up with him in anything he did like Danny. Vlad almost thanked the Lord that Danny wasn't a rival business man. His billions would've been stunted. The teen couldn't beat him in a head to head fight but he was the only one who made it remotely close. No one dared to stand up to Vlad. It only infuriated the man more. No one can be as good as him! He was the absolute best! No questions asked.

Vlad left the room for his office. Even if Danny woke up it wasn't like he would make it far. He was sill hand cuffed and the house was locked. Danny was going to stay here for a while.

---

Danny stirred for the last time after he heard the door close. His eyes opened a little and he groaned. He felt cramped for laying down for so long. Even though the bed was nice and the comforter was indescribably wonderful.

_What._

Danny looked down and didn't recognize the bed spread, in fact he didn't recognize the room either. Everything was so expensive looking and finely crafted. He knew only one man who could afford such things. "Vlad." The teen muttered. No one else would've brought him in such a lavish room. What was the fruit loop up to this time?

Danny knew that it had been awhile since Vlad put forth a new scheme of some sort. The last one had been over a year ago. That one had only involved buying out a huge sum of land north of Amityville that was said to be haunted. In truth there had been a naturally occurring portal from the ghost zone to the world of the living. Danny and Vlad had battled over how the portal was going to be used and just as Danny was sure he was about to win Vlad had whipped out another device that shorted Danny's powers. The teen awoke to and empty field and strangely no signs of there ever being a portal.

The entire incident annoyed Danny and he could never find any clues about the gateway. Now Danny's entire being told him he was right in there being a plan of some sort on its way. Vlad had always been sly. Not only could the man wait months in setting up a scheme but each one had been more trickier than the last to figure out. Each one more tougher, more dangerous, more strange than the one before. Danny had to give the man kudos though. Had anyone else been coming up with those ideas they would've been caught long ago. Hell, Danny was sure no one would've been able to come up with a fraction of the crap Vlad could, let alone follow through with it. Vlad was a genius. Danny was also pretty sure that his grades where doing as well as they had been because of Vlad. Where else could one exercise their brain in the ways the older ghost had provided. Danny always had to look outside the box and figure out complex plans when it came to Vlad.

Danny stood up and realized his hands where bounded together and tried though he did the cuffs wouldn't let go. What was going on?

Danny finally gave up on the cuffs and made his way to the door. Luckily it wasn't locked but it had been a tad bit difficult trying to turn a knob with his hands behind his back. Danny looked down the hall and quickly shot out of the room once he realized it was empty. The teen ran past hundreds of doors and down dozens of halls, each looking the same. He even tried a few doors to only find out they where an extra bedroom, bathroom, or study.

_Strange… None of them are locked. _Danny thought as he tried another door. The door had a number painted above the frame but still held yet another bathroom, this one with a huge tub in the far corner. _Where are the stairs even?! _Danny was past annoyed and was even becoming a little panicked. Danny was about to step out when he hear footsteps down the next hall. He quickly ducked inside the room and quietly as he could shut the door.

---

Vlad got off the phone with Maddie. He knew she would be calling soon. Danny hadn't arrived home yet and neither friend knew where the ebony hair hero was. Vlad knew they were in a panic if they had told Daniel's mother that they didn't know where he was. They never told the woman anything, at least if it would involve Danny and anything doing with his hero life. He had lied telling her if he heard anything about Danny that he would let Maddie or Jack know.

Vlad stood and placed the phone in its cradle. He had left the boy in the room a little over a half hour ago. All the files that came with being the mayor had been completed and put away. Vlad had even left tomorrow opened for relaxation, so he told his secretaries. He really had planned on dealing with his little foe. Try and settled out what was going on with his mind and why it involved the younger half bred. Now that Vlad had Danny in his territory it would be easier to figure it all out. Might as fix the problem at its source in a way.

Vlad exit out of his office and walk through the labyrinth of halls. Coming to the room where the teen was "suppose" to be sleeping he found the door ajar. Looking inside he saw that the room was empty.

"Never a dull moment with you Daniel, is there?" Vlad thought to himself aloud. He quickly transformed into Plasmius and spit into threes. One drifted through the floor looking for the boy on the lower floors while another went back in the direction of the office. The last Plasmius began walking down the halls randomly. Every now and then he would stop and listen for movement anywhere in the mansion. He begun again and stopped quickly. Not far off he had heard a door open and shut, then another. Plasmius knew it wasn't one of the clones and began walking in that direction. Nothing but bedrooms and bathrooms where down in this area. Yet this is where he heard the noise. Danny wouldn't be able to use his powers until those cuffs would come off. So… how come Danny, and teen age boy, was so hard to find? Plasmius walked down the umpteenth hall and was beginning to become rather annoyed. _Come now… How could he be able to hide especially without his powers?! _Plasmius's steps became more quick and harder as he marched pass numerous rooms. Suddenly he heard a door click into place. The older halfa grinned, flashing his vampiric teeth. _Found you. _He thought, thanking he higher hearing that came with the rest of his ghostly abilities.

Plasmius lifted himself off the hardwood floor and floated toward the numbered door. The bathroom had was one of Vlad's favorites due to the enormous tub. Not to mention all the imported marble. As the ghost hybrid approached the door the clones appeared. One fused into the original as one continued to walk down the hall, making the clacking noise purposely with each step. The real Plasmius floated above the floor a couple of feet in front of the door, listening for _any _sign of life on the other side of the door. He turned invisible and waited. His heart leaped in his see-through chest as the door knobbed turned. Very slowly a raven haired teen leaned backward, peaking out into the hallway slightly. Plasmius realized the young halfa still had on the cuffs that bound his hands behind him.

---

Danny peered down the hall listening for the fading footsteps. He quickly and as quietly as he could stepped into the hall and shut the door. The cuffs were becoming a nuisance very quickly. Every thing he did had to be back ward. He turn a little and began walking in the opposite direction of the steps. He still was looking over his shoulder when he ran into something fairly hard. Danny paled immediately and slowly looked up praying it wasn't who he thought it was. He went whiter than the other ghost hybrid when his fears were proven. Slowly, all most teasing, Plasmius appeared before the boy. The teen's throat went dry and his eyes widened as he stared up at his counterpart. The other smugly looked down at the smaller halfa daring the boy to move.

Danny's brain almost abandoned him until he felt he feet kick into gear and ran for all he was worth away form Plasmius. He could hear the Fruitloop's laugh as he tore down the maze like hallways. He abruptly stalled for a second when he saw the clone flying through a way and blocking his path. He quickly turned and saw the real ghost blocking the other end of the hall. He stood slightly hunched over, praying for some kind of idea to come to him. He winged it.

---

Plasmius was almost blown away at the gall of he boy. Danny had been cornered between the older hybrid and his clone. He had almost shown panic in his eyes as the turned around and saw the vampire like ghost blocking his path when he went to turn from the clone. Just when Plasmius was beginning to approach Danny the boy let out a yell and ran at the clone. The clone's eyes went widen as at the last second Danny ducked down a ran right through the ghost's legs, knocking the copy to the ground. Danny turned the corner and continued running. Plasmius stared in the direction of the teen and laughed. The clone glared up at the master copy and fused back. Plasmius flew after the boy going intangible through many walls. Danny had found the stairs and ran down them almost tripping and falling on several occasions. Plasmius grinned at the effort the teen was showing. If Danny would've had his powers… Well the boy wouldn't even be here if he did.

---

Danny's legs were beginning to cramp. He never remember running so fast and spastically even when Dash or any other monster was after him. Then again, Vlad was another being all together. Danny jumped the last five steps and ran in a random direction. Sweat was poring off his body and he was beginning to wobble slightly. The cuffs were sending a tingling sensation up his arms and past his shoulders. It seemed to tingle all over actually. If he wasn't running for him life at the moment, in a way it would've been arousing. _**Stop it!! **__Now is definitely not the time… Even if the hunter was- __**NO! **__Just- Just keep running. _Danny prayed he was almost near the exit. Or at least that he had lost Plasmius. He tried to slow his breaths and clam his rapidly beating heart. He checked his surroundings and saw that he was hopelessly lost.

"Shit!" Danny cursed and slumped back against a wall. The tingles were coming more and more noticeable. Each one sent a ripple through his body and each one rested in his groin. "Hmmm…" Danny blushed as the burning sensation in his lower stomach was becoming more and more noticeable, and harder to overlook. _Just ignore it! Danny bit back his urge to relieve himself and got up to start looking for the exit again. _

_He tipped toed through the halls and finally found a window. He ran over and looked out at the outside world. Darkness covered everything and clearly said that it was well past the boy's crew few. Yet it also told the boy that he was on the second floor at least. Danny smiled and continued with his hunt. _

_The young halfa almost cried tears of joy when he saw the stairs that lead to the entry room. He could see at the top of the stairs the large front doors at the opposite end of the room. At any other time they would've sent out a feeling of foreboding or threatening aura and yet at that moment they could've been the gates to heaven to the boy. He ran down the steps taking two at a time. His feet had hit the ground with a thud. He ignored the fact that Plasmius may have heard the sound. The door was right in front of him… or at least it had been._

_---_

_Wow. I had no idea it would take so much to write a story. And I'm not even finished!!! It's so going to be worth it!! Thank you all for reading. Hopefully it will get better soon. Let me know if it's any good. _


	3. realize

**Thank you all for the reviews!!! I love you all!!! I'll try to update ASAP. I can't make any promises though. Math is kicking my tail. Lol! **

**Danny Phantom isn't mine.**

**---**

**Plasmius towered over the boy, his arms crossed and eyes gleaming. The cuffed juvenile groaned where he landed, his shoulder ached and throbbed. Not just anyone could take an aerial kick that Vlad's alter ego could serve. Danny was barely an exception, his groans in pain proved it. The younger hybrid staggered to his feet ignoring the bruise forming and the tingles emitting from the cuffs. Plasmius smirked. He loved how Danny never gave up, even when the odds were more than against him. This scene being an excellent example. **

"**Do you honestly think I would let you escape so easily after going out of my way to bring you here." Plasmius's voice dripped with arrogance. He began to circle the teen who could barely stand level. "Now I know you're not as ignorant as you were a couple years ago," Danny glared daggers at the ghost man, "but come on! Making a 'B' line for the front door?" He motioned with his hand toward the entrance, but in Danny's case, the boy's ticket to freedom.**

**---**

**Danny looked up at the spokesman, wondering if he was done. Plasmius took a step closer to the boy who stumbled back and fell. The vibes the cuffs sent were stronger now that another person was near him. **_**A tall muscular person**_**. The boy groaned uncomfortably as he felt his pants tightened. Plasmius snickered as he saw the teen struggle. He knew the cuffs would come in handy. Especially after all the trouble the man went through to have them created. He could see said boy's eyes darken with what was the beginning of lust. The teen made a more determined attempt to stand. His eyes narrowed at the overconfident and egotistic ghost who returned the look that gave off the exact adjectives.**

**Danny's head spun. The kick that sent him flying from his goal had probably imprinted a permanent boot motif on his ribs. He'd be surprised if a couple weren't broken or at least cracked. Then again he took worse and lived. **

**The older male still held that horrid simper on his face. The younger finally decided that the 'adult' couldn't possibly be human. How could anyone be that man's age and look as young as… as that!!! His skin was… so… beautiful… The man was- **_**NO!!! **_**Danny shook his head and blinked a couple times. Those damned cuffs were doing something to his mind. How could he be getting so aroused in such a predicament. By Plasmius also known as Vlad for that matter. Didn't the monster slash billionare want this mother?!**

"**W-what… do you… want." Danny asked yet again, it barely sounded threatening but Plasmius knew better . The tingles and vibrations were clouding his mind. His groin throbbed and he groaned out of provocation. He begged that the other didn't hear. It just wasn't his day. How did this all happen. The older halfa chucked and transformed back into his human alter-ego.**

"**Hmmm, what seems to be troubling you Daniel?" The man's voice sounded like it was soaked with honey to the teen now. Danny felt himself lean into the exciting sound that vibrated from the male throat. It excited him and yet made him want to vomit. "I knew the cuffs would weaken you or at least irritate, but this seems a little extreme." Vlad said in a perplexed tone yet it still aroused the now sexually charged teen. **

**Danny's face screamed desire and lust openly by now. His eyed glazed over and he slightly panted. The cuffs were working overtime and the teen moaned out loud forgetting the pain that the man just previously put him through. Danny staggered away from the man, knowing somehow he was the cause. This was mortifying! Hard as a rod and right in front of your enemy. What next?**

**---**

**Vlad could only stare at the boy who stilled tried to get away. **_**What should I do now? **_**Vlad questioned. The adult had no inkling that the boy would respond this extremely to the cuffs. **_**They were only suppose to cause some irritation or maybe make him tired but…**_** Vlad's anger started to rise. Every time his plan involved the boy or said child got involved it would fall in on itself in some degree or way! Only Daniel could make the** Vlad Masters feel so insecure. It used to be Maddie. She had been his only focus for years, but now she just didn't do it for him any more. She was like a faded memory. He didn't even remember why he was in love with her! Compared to her son she hardly registered anymore.

Those cuffs were suppose to be fool proof too! He had looked up all kinds of irritants to ghost or at least something to dull them. He finally found a very secretive spell of some sort hidden away that he had to pay witches to make. The spell was know to make ghost fall sick or at least along those lines; almost like the flu to them. There was no indication on how it effected people. Though some of the ingredients were also found in some of the most notorious aphrodisiacs… The older man sighed out of frustration. _Of course. _

Vlad glared at Danny who had managed to wobble away into the next room. A sad attempt of escape he might add. Danny whimpered as he tried to walk away. The boys erection looked painful even under those black jeans. Vlad marched after the teen who had made it into the kitchen and was kneeling on the floor.

---

"Hnnnn," Danny moaned. He could feel the cold marble through his jeans. A little more and he could rub- _NO!! What's going on?! I need… I need to get out… of here. _But the marble felt so good on his hot skin.

"Daniel, what may I ask are you doing?" There was that voice. The voice that sent shivers down the young raven haired male's spine. His throat tightened.

"Hnnnn," Danny turned his head so he would be able to look over his shoulder. He saw Vlad standing not far off, and though he regretted even letting the though cross his mind, he new it was true. Never at any other moment had Danny seen a sexier person in all his life. _He looks like a god. _The boy shook his head.It had to be the cuffs! It had to be! He would never say, even in a million years, say that he liked the man. _I hate him!!!_ He had admitted before to himself that Vlad was attractive. Anyone with eyes could see that. Hell! The older halfa was the same age as his parents and looked like model in his late twenties, maybe on a bad day early thirties. A very good looking **male **model. Now, in his horny state, when Danny saw Vlad…

Danny erection twitched again. "Ahhhh.." A heated blush colored the teen's face, almost making him look drunk. Danny curled over so he could rest his forehead on the floor. The coldness felt wonderful. Cuffs or no cuffs, Danny was hard, and he need relief in some way. _WHY? WHY ME? _Danny screamed in his head. He knew he must've looked more than idiot at that moment. He panted loud enough to be heard by the other hybrid. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. Being more turn on than ever before while being chased by his worst nightmare who was just standing not even a few feet away watching was definitely not planned. "Why ar- are you doing… this?" Danny asked again, tring to sound angry but knew that he had failed.

---

Vlad stood and gaped at the only other ghost hybrid on earth. Flushed, sweaty, and horny, the teen tried as much as he could to sound angry but only seemed to come accross as desperate. Vlad's lower half seemed to enjoy the show but his brain kept telling him to keep his eyes on want he needed. Which at this point the only thing that seemed to be needed was an answer to the whole mess.

"Daniel,…Daniel!"

"Ahhh!!!…" Danny moaned after Vlad called out. Vlad took a step closer and saw both the cuffs and Danny's eyes glow a dim pink. _What? _Danny rolled onto his back and moaned again.

"D-daniel stop this!" Vlad commanded. His lower portion seemed to be taking advice from Danny's as it began to stir. Vlad's checks stained a light red at the action. The older hybrid had just about enough of the teen arching a screaming on his kitchen floor. "Have you no shame?!" Vlad angrily asked. Danny's only response was to groan and trust his hips forward. Vlad was surely going to get his money back for the cuffs after he dealt with the boy.

Vlad took the three steps separating him and the writhing young adult on the floor. The billionaire grabbed the cuffed juvenile's shoulder and hauled him up to his knees. "STOP THIS!!!" Vlad practically screamed, his face red in anger and embarrassment. Never in his life had he been so mortified. Danny added to it as he leaned into the older man and moaned loud enough that the people in the next county could hear. Vlad watched as Danny arched and screamed out. _There is no possible way he is- _But the younger was.

---

Danny had been on the floor barely a minute ago. Wave after wave of lust hit him and had completely wiped his mind clear of all rational taught. Never in his entire life had he been his hard or this far gone. It almost seemed as if he wasn't himself anymore. The boy's mind couldn't even fathom coherent words. He could hear Vlad yell at him but all the older halfa's voice did was intensify the cuff's power over him. Then when Vlad grabbed him so suddenly… Apparently all it took to push the teen over the edge was just some body contact.

Danny's climax hit in a commanding blow all at once that it almost hurt. The hybrid arched up and lean into the only sturdy object there and moaned, which unknowingly was Vlad. Wave after wave washed over him and all he could do was bow his back and gasp. Tears fell from his eyes as pleasure took over and the tightness left him. The cuffs and his eyes stopped glowing and then darkness over came his vision.

---

Vlad stood there dumbstruck. His archrival had just came in front of him, hard, and didn't seem to have care. He new it was the work of the hand cuffs. He also knew the little half ghost wouldn't be able to handle it when he awoke out of his haze and remembered what had happened. Vlad could only wait till the young man was done. Danny slumped slightly when his climax finished.

"Daniel… Daniel?" Vlad mumbled. He tried not to look the boy in the eyes but finally did. Danny leaned against Vlad's leg, his eyes hardly open. The pink luminosity had faded away. Vlad squeezed the little badger's shoulder. He had forgotten the fight and chase they had partaken in just a little while ago. The man couldn't pull his mind together recall what the hell just happened! Not only that. Vlad looked down a noticed the tent in his own pants.

_Oh dear God no… Not him, not Danny! I can't possibly… _Vlad got up with shaky movements and lifted the spent teen with him, he silently thanked the extra boost of strength that came with being half ghost. Danny, now fully passed out, leaned completely into Vlad. The older hybrid could feel the boy's breath on his neck. _Oh god no. _

Vlad had wondered why he hadn't long for Maddie anymore. In lonely nights her face did nothing to help him reach his peak. It even got to the point where thinking of her in the most provocative ways couldn't even make the man hard let alone excite him. Yet her son did. His flushed features, the way his ivory and purple neck arched as much as his back did; just moments before had been the most sexy thing the billionaire had seen. The now sexually charged hybrid had to stop the taught process there. He himself would be reduced to the state that Danny had just came from, and the boy at least had lust inducing hand cuffs on.

Vlad looked down and saw his little badger's face. Pink tinted lips moisten from saliva were slightly parted in an adorable fashion. Longish raven hair, tousled around the teen's round face made the boy appear even younger than what he really was. Vlad groan himself. _How could this have happened? _He knew then why he wasn't so obsessed with Maddie anymore. Why he had been following Danny and watching his every move. Why only Danny got under his skin. Why Danny had been his only focus. Why he had brought him there.

_I in love with… _Vlad's eyes looked down at the unconscious boy.

---

Holy cow… I salute you writers. This stuff is hard!! Maybe I should write this out more. All of you make this look and seem so easy!!! *cries in a corner*. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews. You guys are so sweet and encouraging!!!!!! Please feel free on giving advice on where I'm lacking. Creative criticism is always nice and welcome. I know my grammar leaves much to be desired but… *wipes tears away.*

Anyway, I'll try to update soon. Thank you all!!!


	4. What's next?

Hey, sorry for not updating. I've been going though a lot right now and haven't been able to update. I'll try and make it up to you all! Hopefully this chapter comes out well. Thanks for all of the reviews!

---

Sam pedaled her bike as fast as she could. She and Tucker had been riding around Amityville for the past nine hours and still no sign of Danny. Both had decided to meet up back at the football field after their families went to bed. They had searched the grassy plain over and over and still there was no clues. The only thing that remained was the mini ditch that Danny had made went he was blasted, and plowed, into the ground.

Tucker had even hacked into the town's traffic cameras to see if they could see any of Danny. Yet nothing. The only thing remotely signified a ghost was the Box Ghost who was only stealing boxes and crates from an abandoned factory.

Sam paused to catch her breath, sweat dripped off her nose. _Danny where are you?_ She wondered for the hundredth time. She and Tucker had even tracked down a few local ghost in order to see if they had even seen the ghost teen. So far the only responses had been no. Sam pulled out her cell phone again and pressed in the number she had been dialing all night.

"Hey Tucker have you found him yet?" She half puffed into the phone. She waited a minute.

"Oh Danny? Yeah I found him, we've been talking for the past few minutes until you called. He says 'hi' and has been asking what you've up to." The techno geek said.

"REALLY!?!?!" Exclaimed Sam

"**NO**!!! Sam!?! Do you not think I've would have called you if I had found him!?!?!" Tucker practically yelled.

"**Don't yell at me you ASS!! I was just asking!!! Why are you being such a jerk?!?" **Sam screamed back. She knew they where just tired and wanted to go home. She also knew Tucker was right, kind of. Danny's disappearance was really giving them both a head ache. She waited for a minute willing back the tears in her eyes. She was really worried.

"Look Sam I'm sorry." Tucker said calmly. "I'm just really tried and I know you're worried about Danny. But I also think we need to go back home-"

"WHAT?!? No we can't! Danny needs us and-" Sam began but was cut off.

"SAM! Look I'm just as worried as you, but do you honestly think that if we actually found Danny **right now **that we would be able to help him in our state." Tucker's voice echoed through Sam's ears. He was right. They wouldn't stand a chance right now. Even if they had the Fenton Thermos, Fenton Fisher, and a couple Fenton Blasters. They still wouldn't be able to fight well with them. She, herself, was about to collapse.

"Sam… you there?" Tucker asked. She could just see the techno geek now. Barely able to mount his bike out of exhaustion and probably really to eat the nearest cow.

"Yeah I'm here. You're right, let's go home, we'll head out tomorrow." She clicked her cell phone shut and turn her bike around and slowly pedaled home. Then dull ached of worry and panic still lingered in her chest.

**---**

Vlad paced back and forth in his office. The only sound that was heard was his feet brushing against the imported rug. Even after a freezing cold shower and a couple sleeping pills the billionaire couldn't erase Danny's show from his mind. The kitchen scene played over and over in his head. How Danny wantonly arched and moaned out. His eyed glazed over by lust and cheeks stained with a pick tint The man clenched his eyes shut and begged the image away. He could feel his loins tighten.

After Danny passed out Vlad transported themselves up stairs and into the closest bathroom. He practically screamed for a ghost maid to come and then ordered her to clean the young man. He had even realized he had no change of clothes for Danny and had to settle for giving the maid another pair of his pajamas.

_Damit! How can this be?! After so many years of chasing after Maddie and longing for her_… Vlad collapsed into his armchair and stared into space. He tried to remember what he had found so attractive in the younger halfa's mother, but couldn't. He puzzled over and over, willing himself to remember. Not even her curvy figure or her smile made him hunger for Madddie. He even found himself not caring that the woman was with Jack anymore. No more jealousy. He had truly gotten over her. But that didn't explain his new feeling for Danny. He wasn't even a female for that matter! Let alone legal. Then again, when had Vlad ever considered the law.

Vlad rubbed his temples and sighed. He thought about pouring himself another glass of brandy but choose not to. This day was not going as planned. He had called the witches who had constructed the cuffs but there was no answer. He had half a mind to fly over to their location and personally give them a piece of his mind. Yet he had already taken a few days off from being mayor and couldn't afford another. He just knew Jack or Maddie would be coming around to ask about Danny again and he could leave said boy with anyone else. Lucky he had found another tool in his lab that could hold the young hybrid. Not as efficient as the cuffs were suppose to be but Danny wouldn't become aroused like he had been in the kitchen.

A knock at the door pulled the hybrid from his thoughts. "Come in." He said in a monotone voice.

"The boy is in bed sir." The maid replied. Her voice would've had anyone's hair on the back of their neck stand up, but Vlad was used to it. He waved her away and got up. He had told her to put Danny in another room, this one with an anti-ghost door and lock. Only Vlad's finger print was the key to get in or out. The billionaire made his way to the door that held the Little Badger. It was only a few feet from his office. (That way if anything were to happen Vlad would be near by.) He pressed his thumb to the panel in the door knob and it beeped in response. The Vlad opened the door silently and slid in. In the dimness Danny laid under the covers in red satin pajamas with the blankets pulled over him. His breath ghosted over his pink lips.

Vlad stood by the bed, his shadow falling over the sleeping boy. The cuffs lay on the bedside table, the key still in the lock. Vlad Picked them up and placed them in the drawer beneath. "Mmmmm." Vlad froze and peered over his shoulder. Danny stretched in his sleep and rolled over, another moan escaped. Vlad let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He tipped toed over to the bed a quietly sat down next to Danny. The boy was curled on his left side, facing the elder. An arm lay out stretched from the boy. A bright red ring circled the wrist and likely had a twin on the other. Vlad frowned. He also noticed the warmth spreading through his lower stomach, only this time he let it be. Danny's hair was spread out around his head, slightly clumped up due to being wet from when the maid washed him. He smelled of bath oil and shampoo. Vlad leaned in slowly, the smell growing stronger. The young halfa stirred slightly at the shift of weight around him, his face now facing the man hovering over him. Vlad threw away all quarrelsome thought over his feeling and took a shot in the dark.

He kissed Danny's lips. Warmth flooded his chest and he pressed forward. He began to kiss the teens checks, forehead, and jaw. Danny moaned again, his mouth now slightly open. Vlad took his chance and attacked the opening. He betted Maddie wouldn't have made him feel so good.

Minutes passed as the older man covered Danny in warm kisses and a hicky here and there. He lifted his head to look at the boy's face. Danny panted in his sleep. Earlier Vlad had felt a hard lump under him as he made out with the unconscious hybrid. A large tent had formed in the older halfa's pants, making it hard to maneuver around Danny's sleeping body as well. A small groan escaped from the smaller's swollen lips.

_How could I have been so blind? _Vlad kissed part of the cheek under the teen's right eye. _He looks like an angel. _A lick went to the left side of the jaw. Danny twitched and groaned. A smile spread over the older halfa's features. He continued a little more with soundly kisses and moans of his own. Danny's eyes winched and peeked open.

---

_Wha, what's happening? _Danny's mind was hazy and he felt a tightness below. "Mmmhh." He managed to say. Even though it wasn't saying anything, it let him know how dry his throat was. He tried to remember where is was. Images of Vlad chasing him through the halls a cornering him in the foyer. The cuffs and the viberations, Vlad standing above him, how hard he was… Danny's eyed shot open at the memory. All his actions from a few hours ago poured through his brain. _And Vlad saw me… _Danny almost rolled over until he felt a wet lick and suck at the juncture between his neck and shoulder . "Ahhhh!" He realized how hard he was now and felt a weight on him.

The dimness of the room didn't help his sense of sight. He felt a hand around one of his wrist, another was pressing against his chest rubbing a hardened nipple under the pajama top. Barely any light filtered into the room from the hallway, the door stood in the way. Yet there was just enough light to see a silhouette of a large muscular person above him. His eyes could barely make out an outline of muscle toned shoulders. _A man? _Danny almost choked on his breath. It couldn't be. It had to be a joke. It had to be. This was some disgusting joke Sam and Tucker were playing… It had to be. "S-Sam?" Danny murmured, his mind still in denial. The figured stilled at the sound.

It was a guy though, so it could be Tucker. Danny felt strange at the thought of his best guy friend attacking him with kisses in his sleep. He was about to call out Tucker's name but was stopped before he could.

---

_Sam? _Had Vlad heard correct? _Sam? _Danny's Goth friend. The vegetarian and animal rights advocate, who wore the purple lip stick. The man felt sick to his stomach. The old feeling of jealousy began to fill his chest. He may have not felt any thing for Maddie anymore, but he still remembered how envious he used to be of Jack. And how he wish nothing more for the man's demise.

"Sam…?" Vlad pulled back away from the now rigid teen below him. He should have felt somewhat embarrassed to be found kissing the now awaken boy, but that was replaced now with jealousy, resentment and the beginning of rage. "Sam, is that who you're in love with?" He venomously assumed. Even in the dark he could see the boy's eyes. They where widened with worry and embarrassment.

---

Danny laid as still as he could. It was Vlad. The half man, half ghost, who tried every chance he got to beat and torture the teen. The very one who was just seconds ago kissing and sucking on him. '_In love?' Wait. I said: 'Sam'_… _Does he think I'm in love with Sam? _Danny felt the hand on his chest grab the sleepwear in an iron grip. Vlad's other hand did the same to the already abused wrist. Then all of a sudden he was let go.

"V-Vlad?" Danny said in a scared tone. He could now see the man's eyes glow red. The orbs gave off a menacing feel. Danny truly felt afraid. Twice that day he had to fight off the Fruitloop, and the teen knew he was in no condition to do battle again. The man continued to stare at him, eyes still blood red. Danny panicked, he tried to roll out from the billionaire but was either stopped by his aggressor or the fatigue and sores that lingered behind from past battles. Either way the boy knew he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

---

Vlad's eyes bored holes into the teen under him. Fury seethed from every pore. He had just gotten over his infatuation with Maddie that had gone on for almost a decade. Then it had been Jack in his way. Even if Maddie wasn't in the picture anymore the pain that she was in love with another still hurt. Now that Danny held his heart there was another. There was always another. Wasn't he good enough? He had billions, good looks, charisma, countries bowed to him! He could give anyone anything; have them set for the rest of their life so they wouldn't have to work another day in their life. Yet it wasn't enough.

_There is no way. No way. Not again. Please not again. _Vlad thought. Danny's face held panic and he could see the boy rub some of the spots that were kissed. _NO! If I can't have the one I want willing then I take them by force. I wont let this one get away._

"Vlad what's g-", before Danny could finish his question Vlad roughly slammed his mouth over the younger's and pushed him back into the mattress as far and deep as the boy could go without phasing through. The teen screamed as loud as possible to voice his disagreement in the action but it fell on deaf ears. Danny began kicking from under the covers. Vlad trusted his pelvis into the one under him and received more muffled screams in protest. He held both of the boy's wrist above his head in one hand. With Danny's power temporarily out the boy's strength was faded as well. To hold the Little Badger in place was easy for the billionaire. Even though Danny still put up a fight. Vlad pulled away for much needed breath.

"**WHAT THE HELL VLAD!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!**" Danny screamed. Scared eyes were widened as they watched the man above their owner. "**YOU ATTACK ME AT SCHOOL, KIDNAP ME, TURN ME INTO A SLUT WITH THOSE CUFF THINGS AND NOW YOUR FORCING YOURSELF ON ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME?!?!?!" Danny was pass trying to remain calm. Vlad just answered by making a clone of himself who walked over to completely close the door and turn on the lights. Light flooded the room. Even if Vlad could see the boy before his could see him better now. The teen's face was a deep red; weather out of embarrassment or anger didn't matter to the man. **

"**I'm tried of not having my feelings returned." Vlad stated as if it answered everything. Danny gave a look of bewilderment. Vlad leaned down to kiss along the young halfa's jaw line. The boy squirmed and tried to arch and wiggle away. In doing so his body would often rub against the older. A groan from the man seemed to still the teen. **

"**Why?! What about my mom?!" Danny tried to think of any excuse to stop his assailant.**

"**I no longer want her. For some reason my attention is now directed to you." The statement was said as if it were nothing. Vlad began undoing the top buttons of the red, satin top the covered the teen's chest.**

"**N-No. HOW?!" **

**The boy was to preoccupied with what was happening in front of him to notice the clone pull out the long-for-gotten handcuffs. Maybe they wouldn't be so worthless now. **

**---**

**Cliff hanger!!! Sorry guys it's been awhile. My computer hates me. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Please!

Hey people! Thank you all for reading this. It makes me feel special with out the ed. Well here is chapter five!

---

Danny's mind went numb at what he saw. The clone Vlad grabbed Danny's wrist together and snapped the shackles into place. The original Vlad got busy kissing and nipping around the younger's navel. Once the cuffs were fastened the vibrations slowly began traveling up the halfa's arms. The haze of lust from before began to tickle the edges of Danny's mind. He moaned suddenly as the man and his clone continued attacked him all over with bites, hickeys and licks.

The clone held the teen in place by his shoulders with one hand and used the other to bring Danny's shackled hands up to his mouth. He felt his palms being kissed and licked. Danny sat in place, to stunned to move. _How did this happen? _Given that his life was far from normal but… Vlad? Vlad kissing him? Vlad not liking his mother anymore? Vlad here and- "Ahhh!" Danny arched up as Vlad nipped and sucked on the younger halfa's pelvic bone. A dark hickey formed and stained the pale skin. The cuffs' vibrations made everything seem so good. _No…Not again._

"Wha- Why me? What about my mom? Don't you hate me?" Danny gasped out at last. Between the two men giving the virgin teen attention and the lust bestowing cuffs it was hard for the younger to think clearly. Any other time he would have been fighting tooth and nail for his virginity. Not that he was proud of it or anything. He just happened to be just feminine enough to want his first time to be special. Not in a hazy threesome due to a misunderstanding and kicky love cuffs!

"Because. You replaced her." The clone stated. Danny stilled. The older male had to be planning something. There was no way in Hell the fruitloop would give up his mother. Much less for a teen who had yet to fully develop. _AHHHH! Then again this isn't so bad. _The real Vlad was sucking on one of the teen's nipples, slightly dragging teeth over the nub. Danny looked over his shoulder at the copy who still held him in place but was kissing along the nape of his neck. The clone stopped what he was doing and leaned toward Danny's face and began kissing around his mouth. The cuffs sent out more waves of lust. Danny sat motionless for the briefest of moment and then started to kiss back. _Why fight something that feel so good?_ With that all of Danny's sane thoughts took vacation and left him in the care of the boy's raging hormones and the witches' restrains.

---

Vlad was sucking a spot right below Danny's navel until the boy bucked his hips. The man looked up to see the greatest scene ever. Vlad's clone from earlier had Danny in a tight lip lock and the boy seemed to be enjoying it. Both were moaning and gasping as their tongues battled. Vlad watched as some spit slid down the boy's chin and then his neck. One of the clone's hands were playing with the teen's left nipple, both rubbing and pinching it. Danny groaned and arched his back again. Even with his hands shackled they where holding the clone's head in place. The cuffs' pink glow from before was emitting from the links. Danny quickly pulled back from the copy for a gulp of air and went right back to the fake man's mouth.

Vlad grinned like a mad man. He called the clone back into place. No need for _his_ Little Badger to be distracted even if it was the greatest image ever formed in front of the billionaire.

The younger hybrid gasped as he fell backward. The man that was behind him was now gone. Vlad noticed now that the boy's eyes where glazed in pink along with the cuffs like before. _Even with all the bruises and being man handled he is still beautiful. _Vlad leaned in and kissed the teen. In no time he had the younger moaning just as much as before with the clone.

A guilty feeling crept over Vlad. _Those cuffs are the only things making him want this. _The man ignored the thought and focused more on his play mate. He finished and pulled down the pajama bottoms that were already sliding off. He smirked when he saw the other halfa's need. Standing full and swollen, precum leaked from the tip. Vlad looked at the teens eyes, they were pink orbs now no longer just a pinkish hue. Danny leaned up trying to kiss the older but the other hybrid stopped him. A sinking feeling was settling in the billionaire's stomach. He reached over and touched the restrains. _Ouch! _They were burning hot!

_---_

_Why haven't I done this before? No wonder all the other kids at school talk about nothing else. _Danny thought, his mind still under the control of the cuffs. _So good! _Then suddenly the body behind him was gone. The teen gasped as he fell backward. Now there was just one Vlad. The billionaire lean over him and began kissing him. Danny moan in delight, the warm feeling of the cuffs growing. The vibrations and tingles washed over him in waves, and settled in his lower stomach. The rubs and kisses came more feverishly. Danny couldn't hold back the wanton moans and gasps that seemed to earn him more attention. He felt the warmth of the other body leave him suddenly.

Danny looked at the man above him. The older ghost hybrid had stopped. A look of worry over his features. Danny moved to kiss the man but the older stopped him. _Why are we stopping?_ Vlad hands went toward Danny's wrist and pulled back abruptly. The boy looked down too and only saw the restraints. Yeah they were glowing pink but why did that make the man stop?

"M-more." Danny groaned out and sat up leaning more toward the other. He could no longer recall the man's name. "Why'd y-you stop?" His words came out in a whine

The man pulled back more. "We need a break. I need to remove those cuffs now and-",

"NO!!!" Danny exclaimed, cutting the man off. "I **need** this!" The teen slung his arms over the older halfa's head. The billionaire looked shocked as the smaller hybrid held his head and slammed their lips together.

---

Vlad's mind slowed. Danny held his smaller body to his, using the cuffs to keep his arms from being pulled apart. The older hybrid's breath caught in his throat as the smaller's hips bucked into his own. _This __**is **__what I wanted. _Vlad pulled away for air. Even if Danny had no experienced in this kind of conduct, his actions were saying something different. Danny seemed to be a natural at this.

Vlad pulled his mind together. He could feel the scalding metal from the cuffs on his back each time his Little Badger rubbed up against him. Danny's eyes were a deeper pink and were getting darker; almost red. _I need to remove those… _

Vlad phased through the teen's arms and earned a whine of protest. The pink eyes narrowed as their owner glared at the man. The older hybrid went to the night stand were the key was. As he reached out for the lock's opener he was tackled from behind. Vlad looked up at his attacker. The ghost teen's face looked annoyed and yet in the boy's own way, very seductive. _Who knew Daniel could pull off such a face and make it sexy?_

"I wasn't done!" The teen snapped and dug into Vlad's sides with his nails. The older hybrid gasped as the younger raked his fingers down, leaving deep red lines on the man's ribs. Danny leaned over and begun sucking one of Vlad's nipples. The man arched up and gasped. The body above him moved like liquid and seemed knew to know exactly were to kiss and touch. Vlad's eyes rolled back in his head when the boy's hands grabbed his groin. Quick and nimble fingers rubbed and massaged the already hard length under the satin.

"I want you." Pink lips brushed against the billionaire's ear. Vlad groaned at the huskiness of it. Danny dipped his hands into the other's pants and grasped the thick rod. Vlad lurched up and pushed the boy off. The cuffs burnt his lower stomach and had gotten to close to his favorite body part. The raven haired teen looked ticked. Vlad pulled back and snatched up the key off the side table. He turned back to the teen whose eyes were now red.

---

Danny glared at the man's back. _HOW DARE HE?! _The younger hybrid balled his fist and growled. A sharp snap rang through the room. The two halfas looked at the smaller's wrist to find the chain than linked the cuffs was broken, the metal rings were phasing in and out of sight. They finally settled on invisibility; like they were gone. The vibrations from before were gone. The lust although remained. Danny looked up to the older man and saw how his face paled.

"Those things made it so hard to move." The boy purred and crawled up to the older. With strength unknown to both of them the teen pushed the other down. The man tried to speak to him but the boy ignored him. Any thing other than physical attention didn't register to Danny.

The teen fisted the billionaire's thick arousal with both hands.

"Daniel stop!" Vlad gasped. He looked at the boy whose blue eyes were gone. Red orbs had taken their place and made the owner look demonic. Said person lowered his head to the man's length and licked the tip. More cum pearled at the top. The boy could hear panting from his partner. Danny took the man into his mouth as deep as he could. _Mmmmm, who knew this could be so fun? _Danny looked up to his soon to be lover's face. Lust hazed his vision but he could make out the other's features. The teen deep throated the older male's cock and hummed.

---

Vlad couldn't believe what was happening. The very person he was in loved with actually wanted him back. _It's not me it's the cuffs._ The thought almost made him feel bad. Almost. Vlad buried his hands into the teen's hair and pushed the guilt away. _I couldn't even dream of Maddie being this good! Why spoil this? I finally have what I want._ Vlad rubbed his fingers into the teen's scalp. The boy hummed louder in response.

Vlad fisted hand fulls of the boy's raven locks now. He was so close that at any second he felt would be his last. The ghost teen was making slurping sounds as he deep throated the older male. Vlad groaned and finally had to pull off the other hybrid. The raven headed teen made a popping noise as the phallus was pulled out of his mouth. The boy looked up at the other with a seductive smirk, a string of saliva attached the boy's lower lip to the other male's tip. Vlad's cock twitched violently when the smaller halfa quickly licked the tip and sat up. Both were fully naked. The billionaire knew that if the teen wasn't under the cuff's spell he would've been mortified. _In a way, that would've been fun to._

"You're beautiful." The man murmured. The teen relaxed and looked up at him. Vlad began kissing along the jaw of the person now under him. The teen squirmed and gasped. The older ghost pushed two fingers in the boy's mouth who quickly began sucking the digits. Vlad's other hand had snaked down to the boy's forgotten hard on.

---

Danny cried out when he felt a hand wrap around him. He started to trust into it each time it squeezed and pumped. "Ha, Ha, HA!!!!" The teen moaned from around the slick fingers. Through the haze of the spell his red orbs saw the older man's smirk.

"Do you like that?" The man asked. Smallish hands were wrapped around the other's shoulders as the smaller groaned in response.

"Please!" The teen shouted after the fingers were removed. "I need you now!" Vlad's eyed widen. He could feel heat coming from the younger's hands. The same scalding heat that had came from the cuffs. Vlad pushed the reminder away from his mind. He put a digit at the teen's entrance. The younger sighed when Vlad's appendage slipped in. A chorus of moans emitted from the teen's throat. Vlad almost lost it. He slipped another finger in and the boy arched up.

"Oh God! Please fuck me now!!!" The ghost teen bellowed. His once blue eyes, now red orbs, widened as the digits thrusted in and out. Vlad groaned, feeling his own need jerk in response to the guttural sounds his soon to be lover made.

Finally he removed his fingers and straddled the boy. A heated blush tinted the younger halfa's cheeks. Vlad bent in and claimed those plump lips as he plunged into the teen's heat. Danny screamed in delight and from pain and pushed his hips up. The boy pulled Vlad to him and bit his shoulder. The billionaire smirked and continued to pound into the body under him. The other hybrid met his thrusts and screamed again. _The Little Badger is going to be hoarse tomorrow._ Vlad thought wickedly. They brought their mouths together and began a harsh kiss. Vlad pushed in again and the teen howled louder than before. _Found it_. The man smirked and pulled up to look at the boy who writhed below.

"Tell how bad you want it!" Vlad yelled "Scream if you want more!" Vlad reached down and griped the younger's stiff cock. The teen twisted and thrashed as the older man continued to hit the spot that made him blind from pleasure.

"I want it! I want it! Don't stop, PLEASE!!!" Danny cried out. Tears trickled from the slowly fading red orbs. The broken cuffs began to fade in and out but neither male saw. Vlad was violently hitting _his lover's sweet spot and the said lover continued to call out demands to go faster or harder. At last the boy came with an intense stroke spilling his seed on both him and Vlad. The older hybrid did the same and filled the teen with sticky warmth. He collapsed next to the raven headed male and both gasping for air. _

_Vlad looked over and saw Danny's eyes return to normal. What was left of the cuffs had reappeared around the boy's wrist although the chain had been broken. The man watched as the teen's eyes slowly closed and sleep over took him. The billionaire got up to turn off the light. He shifted in next to the sleeping teen and covered them both with blankets. The boy snuggled up to the older male. Vlad smiled and slowly drifted in and out of sleep, ignoring the harsh pangs of guilt that was beginning to take over._

_---_

_Sorry guy!! I meant for that to be longer. I never wrote a sex scene before. Hope it was good. Read and review!!! Criticism is welcome for improvements. _


	6. Explain

Hey guys sorry it's so late. There a lot going on home. Plus I wanted to say how sorry I am for not only the miss spellings and grammar errors, but also the switching from bold print to regular print to _this style print, _(I forgot the name.) in the past chapters. I've never written this much outside of school. Thank you all for the reviews! I love you guys so much!

So….. I hope this is half decent.

_Danny knew something was wrong. He just couldn't tell how or why. Everything around him was hazy and grey. Whispers floated around him. He turned every which way and couldn't see anybody._

"_Hello." He asked. No one seemed to be around._

Danny…Danny_… The ghost teen stopped and focused in on the voice. _Danny_… The hybrid looked up and saw his friends and family staring down at him._

How could you? How could you not tell us?_ His mother looked sick and was about to cry. Danny's eyebrows knitted. He took a step back to focus on the sky above him. The air was slowly starting to get thick; the atmosphere reeked of malice and dread._

"_What do you mean?" Danny asked. Worry was beginning to creep over him._

You know what we mean! You're half ghost, half dead! A freak! You've ruined us!_ His father bellowed. The man's eyes glowed red in rage._

"_What? What was I suppose to do?" Danny cried. "You're ghost hunters!" The teen couldn't believe his parents. Weren't they supposed to love him no matter what? He wrapped his arms around himself and realized he was naked. He tried to cover himself but heard laughter. Looking back up he saw the faces of Sam and Tucker snicker and sneer. They said together:_

Why would nudity bother you Danny? Aren't you a slut? The way you acted last night was sickening!

_Danny took a few steps back. How could his friends say that? It wasn't his fault. Images flooded his mind. Not only did everything he did that night fill his memories but he could begin to feel tiny fingers crawl over his skin. Looking down he saw thin spider like hands with arms that drifted into nothingness dance over him. The boy looked back at the faces that floated above him, all with looks of disgust. _

_At that moment the people from above flew at him, their faces contorting and twisting into horrid monsters. Jaws opened up like snakes' with thousands of teeth on the inside. Danny willed for his other half but no Phantom came. Just as one of the monsters opened its mouths to bite into the crying boy the spider hands wrapped around him and drug him away. _

_Danny found himself drifting further and further away from the beasts. The atmosphere slowly started to melt away._

Danny awoke with a start. He lifted his hands to drag them across his face and wipe the sleep from his eyes. A thick arm that was wrapped around his waist tightened. The ghost boy stilled at once and turned to look at the other person. He prayed that it was at least Sam who had gain weight or baulked up. Staring back at him was the sleeping face of Vlad. The boy slapped his hands over his mouth and tried not to scream. A sudden ache thudded at his lower back.

_It hadn't been a dream! _Danny flung himself away from the bed. His lower body hurt from the night's excursions. The man in the bed stirred and sat up, brushing the platinum locks from his eyes.

"No, no, no, no…" Danny chanted hopping that it would've changed what had happened. He looked down and noticed what was left of the cuffs. They seemed normal now that they weren't glowing. The teen looked up and meet the billionaire's eyes. "No, no, no, no." Danny looked over and saw the bathroom door. He quickly rushed inside and locked it ignoring the rustle of bed sheets as the other ghost hybrid got up.

Vlad awoke to the warm body he had been holding being ripped away from him. He eyes opened immediately and saw the beautiful naked body of his lover standing away from the bed. He sat up to see if his little bagger was ok.

No, no, no, no…" The boy said over and over. The sudden rush of guilt slammed into the billionaire. _Shit… _Vlad thought as tried to get up. A more string of 'no's' flew out of the teen's mouth as the smaller ran into the bathroom. Vlad heard the door click as the lock slid into place. He knew Danny would panic. Vlad went to the door and knocked.

Daniel?" He tried to keep his voice from sounding hurt or angry. Last night had been perfect but now his little bagger was probably seeing it as a rape. _Shit! Why do I even bother?_ "Daniel, please come out." He said more sternly than he wanted to. Vlad was just about to unlock the door from his side when he started to hear crying from the other side.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" The voice from the other side sounded hoarse but the scream still held venom. Vlad's guilt immediately flew out the window. There was no way he would take such insolence! The older halfa kicked the door in and stormed to the crying teen next to the tub. He roughly snatched the arm that tried to push him away and drug Danny out of the bathroom and bedroom, both completely naked. He threw the teen into the hall violently.

"Get away from you?" Vlad asked in an evil tone, hoping it would hide the bitterness and saddness. The ghost teen pushed himself up off the floor. The bruises from before were gone but new ones were quickly forming alongside hundreds of hickeys from that night. Vlad grabbed the boy again by the hair and drug him the few feet that separated the bedroom and the office. "Why would I get away from you? Especially after the way you practically screamed loud enough for the entire town of Amity Park could hear you. And who did you scream for?" Vlad slammed a door open to reveal his office. "As I recall it sounded a lot like: 'Vlad! Vlad! Oh God yes, Vlad!'" The billionaire flung Danny on to a random chair.

Vlad snatched up the phone and dialed up the witches who helped make the cuffs. Or what was left of them. Vlad blinked his eyes over and over willing away the tears that threatened to fall. He knew Danny would react like this, he knew it! But couldn't he get a break? _Maybe I should just keep those cuffs on him forever. Turn him into a slave. _ Vlad opened a desk drawer and whipped out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He listened to the other line ring three times as he lit one of the cancer sticks.

Someone picked up on the other side. "Yes?" A woman's voice sounded. Vlad took a deep drag.

"Yes hello. I'm calling-"

"We know why you're calling Mr. Masters," the woman sounded tired but friendly. "We'll send some of our staff over to you in the next few minutes." Vlad settled a little and breathed in.

"Thank you," the man said as he hung up the phone. He looked over at the naked teen on the chair across from him and blew out a stream of smoke. The smaller was looking at the door. The older of the hybrids knew that the smaller was thing about making a break for the hallway. He stomped over and slammed the door shut. He turned his head back to the teen in the chair who had curled up to hide his nakedness.

"Don't bother I've already seen you naked." The billionaire blew out more smoke and walked over to one of the other chairs. Anger clouded around him like a fog. Putting the cigarette in his mouth he ran a hand through his hair, he didn't feel like a pony tail today.

Danny sat curled on the chair. Vlad had gone over and slammed his chances of getting away shut. But then again, even if he would've made through the labyrinth of halls, gotten past other halfa, and outside, he was completely naked. He couldn't even feel his phantom half. Embarrassment and feeling vulnerable brought the dream back into the teen's mind. Everything from it was crystal clear. Especially the words from monster Sam and monster Tucker. The teen remembered how he acted last night. _It wasn't my fault! I wasn't in control!_ Danny's eyes burned as tears built up. He squeezed his eye lids shut and willed the tears away.

Danny looked at his wrist and saw what was left of the cuffs. The metal had rubbed his wrist raw but remained new looking. The only thing that changed about them was that the chain was snapped. Danny inhaled and tried to think of something else. Yet his mind either went back to the dream or how he and Vlad spastically humped one another last night. He shook his head and curled up, ignoring the ache on his lower back.

The teen inhaled a deep breath and looked up at the man sitting in the chair across from him. Anger and pain could be clearly seen on the man's face. The billionaire sat there in all his naked glory, engrossed in anything but the deflowered teen across from him. Danny scanned the office trying to find anything to capture his attention as well. Hundreds of books dominated the shelves along with eerie knickknacks. Glass domes enclosed things that looked like they escaped a mad scientist's lab, a jar with something the younger halfa couldn't begin to guess, and… _is that_ _a shrunken head? _

A mirror sat in the wall above a fire place behind the other hybrid. It hung tilted so Danny could see the back of Vlad's head along with himself. Something dark on his neck caught his eye. He lifted his hand to the area and noticed that it was tender. More dark spots covered his neck after he notice to first one. Even his lips looked swollen.

Vlad looked back at Danny and realized the boy was looking behind him. Vlad looked back and saw the mirror behind his head. Turning back around he saw that the teen had finally realized the hickeys that covered his neck, chest, and other limbs. The boy looked down at himself and slightly touched one of the small bruises on his thigh close to his groin. Not even the boy's phantom side was that pale.

Vlad grew sick. The entire morning went straight to hell. Was he that repulsive? He was by no means ugly. Even if he was his money would certainly make up for it. Women threw themselves at him and sometimes men did too. Years of ghost fighting and using his powers had sculpted his body into eye candy. So why couldn't he retain at least one relationship outside of a professional level? He was tired of being alone and hated. Last night after the teen melted into that sex kitten Vlad could not have been happier. Finally someone who loved him, even if it had been for just one night.

A bell sounded off somewhere in the office letting the billionaire know someone had arrived. He knew it must've been the witches he called. He swiftly got up, ignoring the sudden jolt from the teen in the other chair, and walked over to one of the doors off to the side of the room. He put out the cigarette and opened the door to reveal a mini closet. A couple pants, jeans, and shirts hung from the hangers. He ripped out a pair of jeans and a random button up shirt.

Danny watched as Vlad shoved on the jeans; the man didn't even bother with underwear. _Commando_? The thought made Danny feel hot which he quickly pushed out of his thoughts. _ The man had me cuffed and under a sex spell last night and I'm turned on by him not wearing underwear_? He tried to advert his eyes as he watched the man dress himself. Blue jeans and a white button up looked strangely alien in the billionaire yet it flattered the older hybrid. The warm feeling, a lot like last night, crept over him and settled in his groin. He quickly realized he was getting hard and tried to think of something else. _Sam kissing Gregor_! Danny looked back at the man who had gone back into the closet looking for something else. The boy got a good look at the man's butt. _No… Dash in a dress_! Vlad was pulling out another shirt, his jean clutching him in all the right places. _NO… Dad and Mom_! The idea almost worked until Vlad walked over to the ghost teen and tossed him one of the shirts.

"Put it on we're making them wait," Vlad said in an annoyed tune. Danny hunched over to hide his growing hard on. He stood up, tossing on the baby blue shirt and realized the other halfa was waiting by the door. He looked around for some pants but found none. His perplexed look must've caught the attention of the other.

"Like I said before: I've already seen every bit of you. Plus you're not going to need them." The last part startled the teen and slightly turned him on. Danny pulled at the hem in hopes that the shirt would stretch to his knees. He felt naked standing in only a garment that went just barely pass his butt.

"I'm not a slut," Danny said, more to convince himself than Vlad. Embarrassment and self loathing seemed to describe exactly what he felt at that moment. He heard feet shuffling across the floor before his arm was roughly grabbed and again he was led into the hallway. The billionaire didn't make a sound as he pulled Danny through the maze of hallways. Even though the teen struggled the man didn't lose his iron grip.

Vlad's head was spinning. He was torn between beating the boy into a bloody mess or tossing him into one of the random bedrooms and fuck him until neither of them would be able to walk. Daniel shouldn't have been so beautiful standing in only a shirt. Vlad could see the outline of the teen's body through the fabric. _Haven't I learned anything_? Vlad question himself as they made their way down the stairs.

At the landing three women stood. One looked fairly young, around in her early twenties with blonde hair. The second one looked around fifty and carried a huge purse. The last woman looked around a hundred and somewhat owlish. Each female was dresses in layers of skirts, shawls, and beaded jewelry. All three pairs of eyes settled in on Danny.

"Please follow me into the sitting room," Vlad stated while dragging and very confused teenager behind him. The women silently obeyed and seemed to drift after him. Vlad swung open the doors to a large parlor area. The finest furniture occupied the room and the youngest witch seemed to gasp.

"So Mr. Masters what seems to be the problem?" The oldest witch asked; her eyes seemed to catch everything around her. Vlad pushed Danny into a random chair and pointed at the boy

Danny sat in the chair looking at the three people who seemed to know what was going on. He then remembered that he was still only in a shirt and tried to cover the rest of himself the best he could. The youngest woman giggled.

"_That's_ the problem? Shoot I'd love to have a fine thing in my home Mr. Masters." The young woman sang in a southern bell accent. Danny's face heated in embarrassment, he looked at the man who's face didn't give off any emotion. The middle aged woman gave the younger one a look of annoyance. Danny noticed that the middle one had four shawls on over a brown dress, while the young and the old one wore mostly red and purple. They all looked like gypsies.

"Tina don't be rude!" The middle one scolded. She and Tina started to get in some argument about manners. Danny realized the oldest one was approaching him. He sat back in the chair in hopes of hiding in it. One of the lady's wrinkled hands lifted to cup Danny's chin. She tilted the boy's head to both sides; she looked him over like a doctor in an office. The ghost teen felt more and more naked yet couldn't bring himself to make a scene.

"Janet would you hand me that sage lotion," the old witch croaked out. Her voice sounded as old as her. Janet, the middle aged woman, paused her argument with Tina to fish out a small blue bottle from the huge purse on her shoulder. She handed the small glass container to the witch who was prodding Danny's wrist.

"Hold still boy," the crone said as she poured some musky cream into her palm. She began rubbing Danny's wrist around the cuffs. "This will help simmer down the spell. Try not to rub your eyes." The old woman continued to rub the younger hybrid's wrist. The metal bands began glowing again as heat started to light in the smaller halfa's stomach. Danny squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip praying that it wouldn't turn into something like the kitchen scene from last night.

Vlad paced around one of the book shelves that held an assortment of encyclopedias and a dictionary or two. The two witches that were arguing had settled and now where by the eldest one. The crone mumbled for something else and the one with the giant purse dug into it and handed over a random object. The youngest kept looking at Danny like a child in a candy store but seemed to catch on that the teen was taken. Vlad snarled on the inside at the thought of anybody else touching him. The crone left the other two to apply certain creams and powders to Danny and went over to the billionaire.

"Well, you certainly did a number on him Mr. Masters," the witch began a surprisingly teasing tone in her voice. Vlad blushed a little. "We can remove what is left of the cuffs, but it won't do much."

Vlad's eyed widen in anger and worry. "What?" The crone motioned for Vlad to follow her out of the room. Vlad stormed after her.

"Why won't it do much?" The man seethed. The fact that he awoke to a screaming teen who had placed his brain and penis in a civil war had already pissed him off. The cuffs had been a horrid idea in the beginning.

"The spell isn't going anywhere Mr. Masters. The handcuffs we fixed where merely a transporter; an object the carries a spell on it. That particular spell we created fixed into that boy in there." The elderly witch remained calm and collected, unaffected by the ghost hybrid who was at that moment staring daggers into her.

"What does that mean for him?" Vlad's imagination was starting to take off. Thoughts of Danny getting ill or getting hurt passed through his mind.

"Well… Actually it involves both of you," the crone said. Her eyes went back at the door that separated them from the other halfa and the two other witches. "Now that young Danny carries the…spell, he'll need to be around you. The spell has two victims, you and the boy. When the remains of the cuffs are removed the spell will settle and will need to go through its course." Vlad was listening intently on the woman's words. He was half hoping and half dreading what he thought she might say next.

"Why am I a part of the spell?" Vlad asked, his worry rising.

"Well, assuming that you two did anything last night," the crone looked directly at the billionaire, "you have to become the boy's partner in this. The spell will make Danny… extremely amorous." Vlad could feel the blood drain from his face. "With the cuffs completely gone we'll leave some of the lotions with you two that will help control Danny's… 'urges'."

"A-amorous?" Vlad could hardly believe his luck, good or bad. "That child in there hates me! You should've seen him this morning!" The memory still hurt and pissed him off.

"He doesn't hate you." The woman said as a matter of factly. The half ghost half man was starting to lose his patience, if he hadn't already.

"How's that?"

"Because the spell doesn't work like that. He boy must've felt something for you, otherwise he wouldn't have acted. Danny must be in denial." The crone gave a little smile at the confused man and went to the door. "The boy must use the creams often or else."

"Or else what?" Vlad was doing his best not to strangle that wrinkled neck of the woman.

"Or else he'll be 'in the mood' the entire time the spell is on him. You're a part of the spell too Vladimir, so it's only believable that you'd be the only one he would go after." The crone opened the door to the pallor and went inside. Vlad stood in the foyer taking in what the witch had told him. _Daniel will want me. He'll be mine. _A smile formed on his face.

"Wait!" Vlad called after the woman, he followed her through the door. The other two seemed to be in another argument about something. Danny was curled in the chair with his head tossed back. He was clutching his legs to himself and panting. Vlad pulled his eyes away from the teen and focused them back on the elderly witch who had picked up one of the hundreds of bottles that somehow cluttered one of the tables.

"Yes," she acknowledged him as she poured a green liquid into a foul smelling jar.

"How long will this last?" He asked her.

"As long as it will need. Danny is to determine it." She left it at that. She continued to combine colorful arrangements of liquids, powders, salts, and whatever else she seemed to pull out of the other witch's purse.

Danny's body was on fire. He almost didn't care that he was hard as a rock, barely dressed and three strangers running about. With Vlad in the room made it worse. The younger witch, Tina, kept sneaking peeks at him and would giggle. The Janet woman seemed to always find something to bicker about or fuss over. Danny was just surprised that Tina hadn't tried to knock her out yet. Vlad started talking to the oldest of the three. The man's voice sent vibrations throughout the smaller hybrid's bones. He inhaled deeply to try and cool himself.

"You ok?" Tina asked, handing him something yellow in a glass. It smelled minty and kind of woody. "Drink it; it'll help your problem." She winked and pointed to his crotch. The teen would've blushed, yet he didn't care. He tipped the glass and gulped the juice as fast as he could. It tasted more woody than it smelled. _Ewww._

"Thank you," Danny said as he put the glass on the table next to him. Tina smiled and went over to the witch that had been speaking to Vlad in the foyer. They mumbled something that almost sounded like a different language. Tina kept peeking over at him with a little smile on her lips, like she knew something he didn't. Danny felt the heat die down slightly in his stomach yet his hard on was still alive. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed that the entire day would be over soon, that Sam and Tucker would come and save him, and that he would be able to make it back to school without having too much make up work.

"Well we'll be leaving now. Just have Danny use this and take care." The crone handed Vlad a jar of whatever the three had stirred up. Vlad thanked them and followed the trio of women out of the room. If Danny hadn't been so relieved to be gotten rid of the handcuffs he would've been upset that the other four people seemed to know something he didn't. The ghost teen looked down at his wrist. _They're gone but they still feel like they're still there. _He sighed and sat back in the chair he had been in for however long.

Danny started to feel slightly sleepy. He shook his head to remain awake yet a wave of drowsiness hit him. _I'm going to pass out_. The teen got up to stand but the floor seemed to move. He reached back for his chair but fell short of it. The walls began to melt away. _She poisoned me!_ Danny's brain bellowed as he slowly began to drift off to a peaceful sleep. This time without any nightmares.

Vlad came back in the pallor and found Danny asleep on the floor. Walking over he saw how the shirt had bunched up around the teen's middle allowing the billionaire a good view of Danny's lower part. The older halfa picked the teen up bridal style and sat on the chair with him in his lap. Before coming in he checked the ghost shield he had built into the mansion. No ghost could get in or out unless he allowed it. Vlad looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms and kissed the crown of his head. _You're mine boy. No matter if you like it or not, I'm not letting you go._

Hey. Hope it wasn't bad. I'll try and put in more of the good stuff in the next chapter. Reviews are welcomed. Thank you for reading!


	7. What More?

Vlad flipped through the same stack of papers for the umpteenth time. The jar from the witches still sat on his desk untouched. The glass, although it was closed, emitted a smell that couldn't be named, yet seemed oddly familiar. The billionaire had to look up a few perfumes to see what it reminded him of yet nothing came to mind. Reaching over he snatched up the container and screwed off the lid. A more powerful cloud of the smell seemed to fly out of the jar and soon enveloped the room. _At least it doesn't smell horrible_. The hybrid mused.

Vlad took in a deeper breath of the salve. _I know I've smelled this before_. The ghost hybrid thought. The mystery was beginning to annoy him. Vlad shifted in his chair as a well know feeling started tingling above his pelvis. The man's eyes focused on his crotch disbelieving that he was getting hard from smelling goo. Then the idea hit him. _It smells just like Daniel_. If not then a concentrated musk of the teen.

A ring went off in Vlad's pocket alerting the man that someone was calling. Pulling out his phone without looking at the caller ID Vlad flung it open.

"Hello," he snapped sitting the jar down. The billionaire pinched the bridge of his nose and willed the person of the other line to give him more annoying news.

"Vlad? It's Maddie," the woman replied. Her voiced seemed cracked and sounded as if she was trying not to cry. Vlad sat up quickly.

"Maddie? What- or why are you calling?- Not that I mind or what not." Vlad already knew why the brunet had contacted him. He just had to play along for now.

"Vlad have you heard _anything_ from Danny? I know we already called you but we just needed to know if you've seen him. The police said that they would keep an eye out and everything, but…" Vlad almost felt sorry for making the one woman he had once been in love with cry. Almost.

"I'm sorry Maddie I haven't. Have you checked with the school? Or maybe with his friends? He could be staying over with one of them." Vlad started thinking of the two teens Daniel seemed to affiliate himself with. Sooner or later those two would show themselves and although they were just two teenagers and he a powerful ghost hybrid, they could still hold their own. Who wouldn't for the blue eyed boy?

"We've done that. We searched the school, the mall, the park, the downtown area, everywhere. Jazz has been calling everyone at the school and they don't know. Dash Baxter even saw the same ghost Sam and Tucker saw. We're beginning to think the ghost-"

"Maddie everything is going to be fine." Vlad said soothingly. "If Daniel isn't home by tonight I'll have the local news put it out and some posters made. I'll even set up a reward." The billionaire smirked. His little badger wasn't going anywhere until he got what he wanted.

"Thank you so much Vlad. No wonder Jack looks to you." Maddie sniffled. Vlad grinned and swiveled in his chair. A small movement at the door made the platinum blonde still. Danny opened the door and took a tentative step in. The older halfa noticed the teen was looking at the phone. "Thanks again Vlad. Please call if you hear of anything."

"Sure thing Maddie." Vlad and Danny's eyes met. Danny opened his mouth but the man quickly shut the phone and hung up. A devious smirk painted his face as he watched the teens eyes go from him to the little machine he had been talking into. Triumph and guilt waged war inside of him. He was going to keep Daniel even if the other halfa hated him for the rest of his existence.

Danny felt his gut bottom out. His mom had been on the phone with Vlad, the man who had kidnapped him. No doubt she was frantic and had called the man to find out if he knew where her son was. The young halfa knew the billionaire wouldn't have told his mom that he had him. But she had been in speaking distance. He should've yelled out so she would've heard him in the background.

"Daniel?" He heard the older hybrid ask yet paid no attention. The teen took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob. The man asked again and without answering he slammed the office door and went down the hall. His stomach flopped again. His life just seemed to be going to Hell in a hand basket.

The cuffs were gone yet Danny could swear that at certain moments a vibration would ripple down his body. He bit his lip when he remembered how he had woken up. Stiff as a board and no amount of jacking off got rid of it. He wanted to hug the person who left him a pair of extra baggy pants and a shirt large enough to go past his tent. In a way it kind of hurt to walk. He pulled on the crotch of the pants to give him some room.

After a few hallways and turns the hybrid looked around and realized he knew the hallway that he was in. The bathroom he had hidden inside was just a few doors down. _It wasn't that far from Vlad's office._ Danny took the few steps toward the door and opened it. The night he had been in there last flooded his mind. Every detail seemed clearer now that the cuffs were off. Even later on when Vlad and he…

"Hnn," his prick perked even more. The halfa shook his head and shut the door. He had enough sexual tension going on and didn't need to add to it. He put the thought away and continued down the hall. A blue puff of smoke escaped his lips as a ghost butler made his way down the hall with some sheets in his arms.

In death the male looked good. Unlike Vlad who managed to make casual clothing look refined, the butler seemed to carry a relaxing air. Even dressed up in a pair of nice pants and a vest the ghost didn't seem too regal. His hair fell loosely around his face making him more likely to haunt a country farm than a large estate such as Vlad's

"Can I help you?" The ghost asked peering down at Danny from where he was floating. The teen hadn't realized he had been staring and looked away. He pulled at the hem of his shirt some hoping the spirit hadn't noticed.

"No. I'm sorry," Danny muttered. He tried to walk away as though he wasn't smuggling a branch between his legs. He felt a chilled hand rest on his shoulder. Up close the ghost looked even better.

"Are you sure?" An even cooler breath whispered in his ear. "It seems as though you do have a particular _problem_." The ghost man nodded toward Danny's groin. Heat flooded the halfa's face and he pulled more at the shirt's hem. He felt more exposed than he did with the witches. The ghost chuckled. "You're Mr. Master's lover huh?" The ghost grinned ear to ear.

"No," Danny bit out and tried to walk away. The specter followed, seeming to forget his chores.

"I'm not too sure about that. Those screams from the other night surely sounded like they came from _your_ mouth. No other's voice seems to match up, or could for that matter." The ghost butler floated in front of Danny, whose face was aflame. "Funny. I thought you would've seemed more upper class like Mr. Masters himself."

Danny scowled at the floating man in front of him. "Well I'm sorry for not having 'Wealth' tattooed across my face and a stick shoved up my ass." The teen spat and stomped around the apparition. As if he needed a reminder of being out of place.

"No, no, no, I didn't mean it as an insult." The spirit chuckled and floated by the hybrid's left shoulder. "It's actually a breath of fresh air. Not to mention you don't run screaming when you see one of us." Danny looked out the corner of his eye to watch as the ghost followed him, he could tell in life the spirit's hair had probably been a dark blonde or maybe a light red. "But as far as "sticks up the ass" I'm sure, according to that night, that you of all people here wouldn't mind." The spirit grinned and laughed when Danny swung at him. "Hahaha!"

Danny crossed his arms and looked at the dead man. He had to admit that he would've said the same thing given if the roles had been reversed. A slam echoed down the hall.

"DANIEL!" Vlad's voice bellowed. The stomps sounding off as the man came after him. Danny's eyes widened and he quickly began running down the hall. He really didn't need another chase scene but then again he really **really** didn't need a seething Vlad on his case either.

"Why are you running from him?" The butler asked. He flew beside Danny as the teen sprinted down the corridor.

"Danny looked behind him, half expecting Plamius to appear. "If he was yelling at you like that what would you do?"

"Good point… Come with me." The spirit then grabbed Danny's wrist and phased him through a wall to his left. "I know this building like the back of my hand. I'll show you a place that Mr. Masters would never look for you." Danny felt like hugging the spirit but decided to put that off until they were done escaping.

Vlad tried to calm down after the other halfa had slammed the door. Given that he had figuratively slapped the teen in the face with that call and gave off like nothing had happened he'd be damned if anyone was going to slam a door on him.

"DANIEL!" Vlad bellowed. He fingered the jar in his pocket. Why he had snatched it up before coming after the boy he didn't know. This thing with his forced-into-lover running away was getting old. "When I get that boy I'll put a leash on him."

Danny was pulled through another wall and finally stopped. "Here we are!" The ghost sang. Danny looked around. The room they stood in made any of the others in the mansion seem like a hovel. Heck his room back home wasn't even an afterthought.

"Where is 'here'?" Danny asked in awe. The emperor size bed was dressed in silk sheets with finely handmade pillows. The rug he stood on had to be worth more than the townhouse his parents owned. Teak furniture that would have any home decorator drool occupied the space. "Wait don't tell me, Vlad's room."

The ghost grinned and nodded. "You catch on quick." The spirit float to the edge of the bed and sat on it, patting the space beside him so Danny could sit. "So… If you're his lover why-"

"Don't! And I'm not." The hybrid cut him off. He didn't even want to think about anything that involved the other halfa. "It's just… too much of a mess to even begin explaining." Danny looked away.

"By the way, thank you. I'm sure Vlad would've caught me by now if it wasn't for you." Danny looked over at the ghost who was staring back at him a little to intently.

"You're welcome," The butler eased back leaning on his arms out stretched behind him. Danny looked around trying to find something to talk about. The ghost adjacent to the teen seemed to leer at the boy making him feel exposed. Plus the sitting position only made his crotch look worse.

"Oh… What's your name?" Danny asked remembering that he didn't know and trying to ease the thickening air.

"Israel, I don't remember my last name." Israel offered his hand to Danny at which the teen shook it. A dull buzz started at the base of Danny's spine that he tried to ignore. The two sat back in silence half listening for Vlad to walk by.

A few minutes came and went and the room seemed to get warmer and warmer. A dull throbbing started in his dick making Danny groan. Pulling his knees to his chin he tried to hide it.

"Soooo," Israel broke the silence and leaned toward Danny. "I'm surprised that you haven't passed out due to the lack of blood to your head." Israel put a hand on one of Danny's thighs. Blue eyes widened and the teen crawled back slightly.

"Uh…Not funny." Heat surrounded Danny in a cloud. Vibrations settled in his lower stomach. A wet spot went through his pants were the tip of his prick protruded out. Israel picked up his hand that had rested on the teen's thigh and pulled the leg away from its owner. The tent stood out from the teen's groin at which the spirit hovered his hand above.

"If this," the ghost tapped a finger at the wet spot, "keeps up you'll hurt yourself." Danny bit his lip to keep from moaning. The finger kept tapping at the hybrid's tip and the teen scooted away from the specter.

"It's complicated. Vlad did this to me." The ghost caught Danny's pant leg and phased them off the male. "Please stop, it hurts." Israel gave the teen a grin showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. Danny willed his other side back but was cut short when the spirit tackled him on the bed.

"I thought you didn't like Mr. Masters," the ghost said as he pressed his body to the teen's.

"I…I-I don't! Please I can't do this! Ple- OH!" Danny groaned as the spirit gripped his cock with its cold fingers. Danny arched and moaned again, humping into the hand that offered the hope of release.

"Shhh," Israel nuzzled the halfa's ear and nibbled along his jaw. "Mr. Masters will find us if we're not quite." The spirit gave Danny a lazy kiss and phased the shirt the teen had on off. Sitting back the ghost's eyes wandered over the male under him. "No wonder Vlad isn't letting you go. I haven't seen such a body like yours before." The hybrid groaned.

_No… No. This is wrong_. Danny thought as the spirit continued his assault on the teen's body. He couldn't deny that the ghost knew what he was doing. The buzz tore through the halfa's body magnifying the spirit's ministrations.

"Please stop. I can't do this." Danny tried one last attempt to save himself before letting the spell take over. His dick was hard enough to hammer nails with. Israel didn't listen and popped a nipple into his mouth. "Oh God."

"Relax Danny," suck. "Just enjoy. If not then think of it this way: you're getting rid of some tension with a person- or ghost that you don't have a history with." Lick. "You're getting revenge on Mr. Masters for kidnapping you by sleeping with someone other than him, _in_ his bed. Plus," nip, "after this we don't even have to talk to each other." The specter kneaded the teen's pectorals and would flicked a hardened nub every minute or so.

Danny thought about it. The hum in his bones was almost unbearable. Yet it somehow felt like cheating. His mind blurred as lust bombarded his body. _Just go with it. Just go with it. _A voice echoed in his head. _You're not with Vlad. You've been through hell. Just let it go and enjoy. _

Cold fingers began to conquer the hills and valleys of his body. They were strange and icy. The phantom's nails scratched the teen's skin in rough rubbing and pinching. Danny writhed about as if his skin was crawling with ants. Even as his prick leaked like a busted faucet he couldn't just flow with the other body above him.

_This isn't… I can't. _Vlad face flickered through his mind. Different emotions bubbled up as the side show of the older hybrid flipped behind his eyes. Even in fury the billionaire and his ghost side was a sight to behold. Sharp lines folded and sloped in an artistic way to form the man's jaw, cheeks, and nose. An image the halfa, much to his disbelief, wished was above him at that moment.

The spirit began sucking at the teen's neck, using its teeth to scrape. Danny groaned and arched clawing at the comforter beneath him. Even in the dark of the room a pink haze coated his vision. _Please! Not again! _

The images of the night Vlad had shared with him besieged his mind. Everything the man did to his body; every touch, every kiss, every lick… Even if the spell and cuffs hadn't been working or present Danny couldn't bring himself to deny the fact he wouldn't have pulled away.

Israel sipped his finger behind Danny's sac, seeking the star-shaped entrance to assault. The teen careened when the digit shoved its way in stabbing for the glad that would make him scream.

"NO! Please stop," the halfa sobbed. Israel stalled for a minute before dipping his head down to smash their lips together. With all his strength the hybrid shoved the ghost off of him. "NO, MEANS NO!" He shouted. Israel started to fall off the bed before his ghostly instincts took over and he floated back up.

"Why?" He hissed venomously. Glowing red eyes glared daggers back and the young male who had just thrown him off. Danny flung himself off the bed and ran to the door, ignoring the fact that he would be naked in the halls. Two hands gripped the boy's arms and flung him back to the bed.

"I'm not done," a miserable hiss stated. Danny tried to get away again but was quickly held down.

Vlad stomped through the halls. He had ordered every maid and butler he saw to help him look for the ghost teen. The man opened and slammed each and every door he walked by in his search. The billionaire was about to create a clone to help in the search like before but stopped when a scream interrupted his thoughts.

"NO!"

Vlad felt a chill slither down his spine. _ That sounds like it's coming from my room_. The man thought running toward his bed chamber. The doors were sealed shut and locked like he had left them. Leaning in he listened for a moment.

"Listen you little piece of-", was all the half ghost heard before he kicked in the door. Two pairs of eyes looked at him. The body on top of the slightly smaller one visibly slackened. Vlad saw Danny beneath his assailant, hair messy, lips bruised, naked and crying. Without warning Vlad transformed and attacked.

The fight was much less so and more of a massacre. If Israel hadn't been a ghost he was now. All that remained of the spirit was splattered ectoplasm among other ghostly fluids neither the halfas wanted to look at. Vlad ordered several maids to clean and fix the room. Looking over he noticed Danny had curled into himself, a blanket tightly wrapped around his body. The maids had left for the supplies that they would need to clean the room so the billionaire figured it was best a time as any to confront the other hybrid.

"Tell me what happened," Vlad hissed knowing he sounded horrid. He wished he hadn't killed the ghost already so he could've beaten it more as he remembered hearing Danny's 'No' from the hall.

"I told him 'no'," a feeble reply came out. "I tried to get away and h-he wouldn't. I couldn't do anything." The teen was trying to keep his voice steady. A sob worked its way through and the boy let go. From getting beaten, kidnapped, finding out he slept with his enemy, among other things, had finally snapped what was left of the halfa's emotional shield. Tears came freely now and sobs shook through him. A pair of arms wrapped around his body and held him to a warm chest. Danny didn't care, he kept crying.

Vlad cradled the boy and rocked slightly. Danny never cried. Complaining and talking back sure, but never sobs.

"Daniel," he rested his chin on top of the younger halfa's head. "Shhh, he's gone. He won't touch you again, ever." The boy tried visibly to stop the tears and shaking. Vlad held on tighter. A knock at the door interrupted what silence they had.

"Sir," a ghost maid phased her head through the door, "we're ready when you are." Vlad nodded and stood, bring Danny up as well.

"Come," he said and put an arm around the teen's shoulders. Danny sniffed and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. They ignored the maids as the ghost women shuffled into the room. Vlad lead the way back to his office without a word. Upon entering Vlad ushered the boy to sit in the chair closest to the desk. Vlad searched his pocket remembering the jar and handed it to the room's other occupant.

"Here, rub this all over." Danny took the jar and opened it. Blue eyes looked back at the billionaire in question. "It's from the witches. It will help with what is left of the spell from the… handcuffs."

"Oh…" Danny looked the jar over and sniffed the goo. A few minutes went by and the younger hybrid hadn't even used a dab of lotion.

"You need to put some on." Vlad stated, trying to busy himself with paperwork on his desk.

Danny looked at the man shifting paperwork around and then back at the jar. Did the man really expect him to just slather his body with an unknown substance after the cuffs and the incident with the Witches?

"May I use a bathroom please?" Danny asked as politely as he could. He stood when the man motioned to a door behind him. _How many bathrooms does the maze of a house have? _Danny asked himself and went inside. Closing the door he sniffed the jar again and bunched the blanket onto the sink's countertop. _At least it doesn't have a smell_, he thought as he picked up a roll of toilet paper. Danny went over to the waste basket and scooped out some salve. He smeared some into a few sheets of toilet paper and threw it away.

He sighed when he looked down and saw that he was hard all over again. He felt warm in the bathroom and briefly thought that maybe he could try and get rid of it. _No_. Danny shook his head and looked in the mirror. Unfamiliar love bites were scattered around his skin as well as scratches and nicks. _At least the ones Vlad left were_… Danny stopped himself and thought a moment. He remembered that while Israel had been assaulting him that the moments that were bearable had been when he was thinking of the other hybrid. His prick twitched at the thought. Danny went ahead and fisted himself. He put a thumb on his slit and pressed. Pre cum oozed out, making it easier to rub.

"Ah!" He bit his lip and arched. Seeing his reflection he quickly closed his eyes and leaned onto the counter. He relaxed and dared to visualize Vlad touching him. How the man would kiss the back of his neck and nibble his ear. How the older halfa would roughly tug and rub at his dick. Danny licked his upper lip quickly and opened his mouth to moan but abruptly shut it. He peeked at the door and listened for movement. Nothing.

The teen tried to bring himself off but couldn't. An orgasm had built and built, making sweat break out across his body. Just as he felt the euphoric wave about to wash over him it was gone. Danny felt the tightness still in his balls, his seed ready to erupt. The orgasm pulsed around him yet nothing came. What little precum had been there at first had dried up as if there hadn't been any. His body shook and strained, heat clouded around him.

"Why?" The ghost teen sighed and decided to do his best to ignore it. It hadn't worked when he woke up and it wasn't going to work now. _Besides, why was I trying to jack of after almost getting raped_, Danny thought. He wrapped the blanket around himself and carried the jar out with him. Vlad was on a call and swiveled the chair away from the teen. Sighing the younger hybrid went over to his own chair he had been in and found a magazine. He had forgotten the knickknacks the billionaire collected and didn't wish to focus on them too much.

A minute came and went and Vlad had ended his call. The silence built up and Danny could feel the other's gaze on him. Looking up from the gossip rag his eyes met his captor's. The adolescent's skin prickled. The problem down below had only gotten worse, if one could even imagine it getting worse, with just being in the same room as the older male. Danny breathed in a calming breath and willed himself to settle down.

"Yes?" Danny asked, not looking at the billionaire. He heard the other take in a lung full. Eyes betraying him, he looked back at the man.

"You were in there a while," Vlad started. "Yet you seem to be just as aroused if not more so." Annoyance seemed like a good word to use to describe the older of the two. "Tell me something Daniel. What scent does that lotion have to you?"

"Huh?" Danny felt trapped again. Of all the days he had battling ghost, avoiding bullies, and ghost hunting parents, this was the worse. "It smells like …lotion."

Vlad stood and walked around his desk to the boy with a tired look about him. Danny shrunk into the blanket he was wearing. The older halfa bent down and stiffed. _Fuck_.

Vlad had the idea that Danny wouldn't use the salve. If he was in the boy's place he wouldn't trust it either. Yet he had sat and watched while on the phone as the teen flushed more and squirmed in his chair. Not to mention the bulge the smaller male sported couldn't have been hidden even if he had been wearing a dozen pants and had a closet's worth of blankets on his lap. The billionaire inhaled and knew instantly that the other wasn't wearing any of the medicine the Witches had left.

"It's supposed to help you." As if explaining that anything made by the same people who made the curse was going to fix it would help. Danny clenched his jaw and wouldn't look at him. Even pouting the boy looked like an angel. Vlad sighed and tried not to snap. He swiftly dug his hand into the thick cloth covering the brunette and ripped it away. Underneath both nauseated and turned the man on. The boy wrapped his arms around his nudity and curled his legs up; making such a pose that only he could look sexy in. A stranger's teeth marks and bruises marred the youth's alabaster skin. Vlad put a hand to the boy's chin as gently as he could.

"Look at me," he demanded. Never had he felt so prideful and guilty. Angry blue eyes looked up at him. The teen almost looked as if he was in pain. The boy who had been sobbing a half hour earlier was gone and the one the man had always known before was back. The same eyes the boy had in battle was present.

Vlad crashed his mouth to the others. The smaller body squirmed frantically and tried to get away at first. The battle was quickly forgotten and arms wrapped around the billionaire's shoulders. The kiss turned violent as tongues wrestled and teeth bit lips. Spit slid down the jaw of the younger hybrid and a moan echoed in the room. Both their logical sides screamed at them to stop but neither listened nor bothered to.

"Oh God…", Danny groaned as Vlad's fingers gently slid down his sides and nails suddenly bit into his hips. The pink haze slowly faded much to the boy's surprise. The lust was still there yet a more natural feel was to it. "More."

The older male pulled his tie off as nimble fingers made quick work of his button up shirt. Both his coat and shirt slid off. He heard the belt being unhooked more than felt it. Warm hands where quickly shoved down his boxers and gripping his ass. The older hybrid bent further into the other's body. Designer pants hit the floor quickly followed by a pair of boxers.

Danny's mind took vacation to say the least. He felt how Vlad, the man he had hated for the past few years, paid attention to his body like he loved it. His nipples hardened and poked up. Calloused fingers raked over the nubs and down his ribs.

"OH!..."

Teeth left the other's lips and began biting and nipping at other parts of skin. Pelvises greeted each other in angry thrusting. Pre cum leaked and dripped down the shaft it came from. Heavy breathing filled the office as well as groans, moans, and cries.

Vlad pulled the other from the chair and placed him on the floor. The roughness of the carpet only added to the pleasure. Danny arched and put forth the same affinity as he received. He marked the older male in the same likeness with his own teeth and nails. One bite had the older man gasping with a jolt making him grind into the teen under him. Their eyes caught each other and fear quickly shot through the younger halfa. The vibrations and the lust bombardment from the other times weren't making him do this.

Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait. I just had no idea what to put next and it took forever. Hopefully this makes up for it and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for the favs and reviews!


End file.
